1. Field
The following disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for measuring a biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in U-health increases, a demand for technologies that monitor and analyze vital signs of a patient during the patient's everyday life also increases. Such application technologies include 1) electrocardiogram (ECG) measurement modules using fiber-type electrodes and 2) wrist-type, globe-type, or ring-type heartbeat detection modules. These application technologies relates to miniaturization, usability with a combination of wired and wireless communication schemes, and portability.
However, it is beneficial for the application technologies 1) to provide vital signs to individuals so that they may be interested in their own health and 2) to also directly provide the vital signs to doctors in clinics as parameters to allow health states of the individuals to be efficiently checked. Therefore, a technology for accurately detecting vital signs to be clinically used is important.